


Remembering Father

by preshfinn



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Gen, Melancholy, dr julien is just briefly mentioned btw, maybe? i mean the song is sad, violinist!zane, zangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preshfinn/pseuds/preshfinn
Summary: Zane is a violinist and he plays a song in honour of his late father in front of an audience.





	Remembering Father

The lights faded out slowly, leaving only the centre of the stage lit with its luminous white shine. Right there on that particular spot stood a young man with an aged violin in his hands. He gingerly rested it upon his shoulders and placed his chin on the chin rest. He heaved a huge breath of exhaustion, and one may notice in his eyes that he had been practicing for an excessive amount of time just for this performance.

The theatre went quiet abruptly and the man started playing. The way he swayed with the music was as if he was part of the mechanics, exquisite it was.  The song started out mellow and quiet, which slowly rose into a slight crescendo.

People were now starting to realize he was playing a melancholy lament, but for the context you were unsure. Regardless, the melody was terribly endearing, and you were in awe of the man's talent. No note was played off key and everything seemed so alluring but yet rather somber.

Wistful he was. The man felt this awful feeling while he played, like he was longing for something, or someone. The longer he elicited the notes from the wood, the more the man couldn't withhold his emotions. Gradually, his heart broke loose and he started to let his tears spill, drop by drop. Each and every tear bore all of his bitter past that he alone felt, it was gut-wrenching to see him like this.

The song left the audience speechless, it moved everyone in such a way they all too felt the sadness that enclosed around the man in front. No words can be described such a feeling, as it was all too complex. The most one can say was that the song will leave you conflicted of all past deeds, and the yearning for simpler and happier times. The melody played was definitely mesmerizing, as some people had already follow suit of releasing their inner emotions and letting go of their tears.

Although, the melody then gotten stronger than before and reached its anticipated climax, some gasped a little by the sudden change of its slow and delicate pace. Eventually, it slowed down once more, and it was back to its usual tone of gentleness and serene, until the song finally died out, leaving the echo of despair behind to wander. People were sealed to their seat, as they were still trying to comprehend all the emotions they had felt while listening to the sorrowful song.

At last, the man walked to the front of the stage and bowed. "Thank you all for coming,” he said. “This piece I had composed was to tribute my late father, the great Dr. Julien. He was a special someone to me in my life and thus I have attempted to make one last gift for him him by writing this song. My goal was to allow his memory to live on as the song played. So whenever someone hears of this song, they might remember him and all the work he had done for our society. Anyway, I hope I had done enough to achieve that tonight.”

The audience applauded vigorously, someone even cried out about how much they loved the song and the musician himself. Zane blushed at the positive attention he had gathered from his song.

“Well, I bid you all a good night.” He bowed once more right before the curtains concealed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have written several 'zangst' one-shots due to the conversations I have pretty often with Snowy, and this is one of them that I managed to save.
> 
> And yes, I wrote this while listening to that specific soundtrack but the song Zane played wasn't really that song, though it's somewhat similar.


End file.
